


Soulbound

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: The Slayer of Demons and the Maiden In Black have an interesting night. Modern AU. One-shot.





	

“Well, well, isn’t this a lovely sight…”

Lucian huffs a little for posterity as his girlfriend stands in the doorway. He looks her up and down. She’s still fully clothed, but what a sight she is.

While there is some color in her wardrobe, Circe has always preferred black. So much so that she gained the nickname the Maiden in Black since high school. Of course, she is no longer an actual maiden and wasn’t even by the time they met, but he still likes calling her that. It fits her, especially looking like this.

Unlike most sharing their kinks, he’s not much into leather or spandex and thankfully, neither is she. Instead, her attire is made of soft, dark fabrics that flatter her petite figure immensely. Tight pants with slits up the sides, showing off her pert little rear and offering a glimpse of the smooth, pale skin underneath were it not for some long stockings. Her upper body is adorned with a silky top, just low enough to show a hint of small, perky breasts. And he knows that underneath it all is some sexy black lingerie. 

The thought of that alone is exciting to him. He wants nothing more than to get up and go to her. To peel off all those layers to get to that wonderful body that he knows is waiting underneath. Except he can’t. It’s pretty hard to move when your hands and feet are tied to a sex chair.

She’s done a pretty good job at tying him up too. He literally can’t move an inch and being as naked as the day he was born, he feels more than a little vulnerable. Not surprising, since he’s practically defenseless. At least the chair is comfortable and the material used to tie him up is silk rope.

Meanwhile, the Maiden in Black walks up to him, slowly and casually. She looks him over and he doesn’t doubt at all that she’s enjoying the view. There’s a faint smile on her lips. 

“Comfortable?”

He huffs a little. “All things considered.”

“Good.”

The Slayer of Demons hisses softly as she calmly runs a hand over his chest. Her fingers, long and slender, tickle the skin, already rife with goosebumps. They trail across a hardened nipple, draw circles across the abs. Her touch is warm and in his current state, he aches to lean into it, if only he could.

So he leans back against the chair, simply taking pleasure in her attention. Soon, she starts running her tongue over the muscles. She kisses and nips at the skin, traveling lower and lower at an agonizingly slow rate. The implication alone sends his mind into overdrive and he can already feel how blood is starting to pool in his crotch.

Circe knows it too. By the time she reaches his pelvis, she is greeted by a semi-erect manhood. It clearly amuses her and he can only curse when she simply stares at it for a while.

“Oh, getting excited already… I’m flattered, but this won’t do…”

He sucks in a breath as he suddenly feels something cold and metallic around his member. He looks down and he twitches. It’s hard to miss the thick cock ring that she slides all the way down to the base. It’s a loose fit, but he suspects it won’t be that way for long. 

Before he can even react, she grips him roughly and he moans as she sits beside him, running her hand up and down his shaft. Her movements are slow, light as a feather, and with every stroke, he feels himself responding. He finds himself tensing up, taking shallow breaths, helpless as his body responds. 

The Maiden notices and smirks. Before he knows it, both hands come into play, the fingers forming a ring that works him all the way from the base to the tip. Under her skillful hands, he can feel himself grow hard. He can sense how the cock ring starts to tighten around his most sensitive flesh and knowing what it does, he’s going to have a hard-on for quite a while. 

Still, she isn’t done. His toes curl when she leans down and runs her tongue over the head. She looks him straight in the eyes as she teases the slit over and over, lapping up the precum already coming out. It’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen and for a moment, there’s nothing in this world but the woman in front of him conducting her exquisite torture.

The Slayer of Demons grunts as she gently tugs at the piercing on his glans with her teeth, causing pleasure to tingle up his spine. Then, without warning, she envelops him with her mouth. The heat alone nearly makes him come apart and he curses the fact he can’t thrust between her lips. He can only look on, as she takes him in deeper and he can do nothing but feel.

Her head bobs up and down at a leisurely pace, sucking at him as much as her mouth can take. She teases him with her tongue, swirling it around his erection and lapping at the sensitive skin at the top. A hand finds his sac and starts fondling it, squeezing occasionally, and it isn’t long before he feels dizzy.

By now, he’s getting loud. In-between panting for air and moaning, he is quickly losing the ability for coherent thought and all he can do is plead for her to finish him. He is quite certain that it will simply entertain her, but right now, he’s beyond any pride as long as she brings him to orgasm.

Then, just as things are getting good, she pulls back and he lets out a deep groan of disappointment. She stands up and moves away, leaving him to only glare at her. On instinct, he struggles against his binds and he’s not surprised when they still won’t give. She smirks, winking.

“Let’s get a little more comfortable.”

He continues to glare as she steps back, only to be placate somewhat as she starts to take off her top. She follows it up with her pants, undoing them and casually shrugging them to the floor. She stands there for a moment, in nothing but black silky underwear that flatters all the little curves of her beautiful, petite form. He also likes the fact she lets her hair down, something she rarely does, enjoying the way the dark locks contrast with her porcelain skin. 

After a while, still moving in an agonizingly slow way, she starts to remove the bra. She teasingly lowers one strap, then the other. She then reaches back to undo the hooks and soon, her beautiful small breasts spill free. He stares, licking his lips at the sight of the small, firm pink nipples, remembering once again how perfectly they fit into his hands. How well any part of them fits together, really.

Inwardly, he prays she will take off her panties as well and he quietly cheers when she obliges. The black fabric is slowly pulled away, revealing the beautiful smooth pale skin of her neither region to him. The lower lips are already red and swollen and he could already see wetness gathering between the folds and her clit peeking out. It’s the single most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and his manhood aches at the very thought of being inside it.

Of course, she isn’t going to let him just like that. She returns to his side, running her hand over his stomach. He can see how her mind is running, thinking of what she’ll do to him next. Frankly, he’s wondering the exact same. 

Before he can really think about it, Circe then swings one of her legs over his body. Her feet on either side of the chair, she moves close to him. Soon, her womanhood is merely an inch from his face. She smiles devilishly. 

“How about you be a good boyfriend and return me the favor?”

A grin spreads on Lucian’s face before he knows it. Even though his lower body is aching, the little gift offered to him is too good to ignore. Now, this is more like it. 

He simply nods and he responds by stepping closer to him. He doesn’t waste any time, sticking out his tongue and running it over her waiting slit. She yelps, but he doesn’t give her time to recover as he repeats the motion. 

For the next few minutes, he kisses and licks at her entrance, nipping at the folds. He can feel how his girlfriend grabs hold of his hair, desperate to hold him close, but he’s not going anywhere. He revels in her scent and taste, savors her curses as his tongue leaves no part of her unexplored. He might not to be able to actually make love to her while tied down, but with his face between her thighs, he can still take her for all she’s got. 

She releases a small cry as he dips his tongue into her folds, attempting to have her the way he would during normal sex. He feels her pulse around him involuntarily and she is attempting to grind him, wordlessly begging for more. He moves his head to pull away as much as he can, causing a wail on her part, before moving upwards a little and focusing all his attention on her clit.

As he licks and sucks at the sensitive nub, he can feel how her legs tremble. Her folds are completely slick now, quivering at every little twitch of his tongue. By now, she’s continuously whimpering, her hands forming a death grip on his head, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he gets her undone just teasing the bud above her opening.

Obviously, she realizes it too. She lets go, pulling away from him. Before he can express disappointment, she wipes his lips and plants a hungry kiss on them. He lets her, feeling how her tongue enters his mouth in a playful struggle for dominance. It lasts way too short to his liking, when he definitely isn’t going to complain when he realizes what she’s planning on. 

She straddles him, running her hand up and down his length. By now, he’s painfully hard and clenching his teeth not to come. She smiles, drawing out her sweet torture a little longer, before taking hold of him and pressing the tip into her wet entrance.

The Slayer of Demons moans, growling in annoyance as he tries to buck his hips. He bites his lip as she runs the engorged head along her slit. If his hands were free, he’d grab her and impale her on his manhood, then make her ride him like a war steed. Instead, here he is, waiting, and it’s killing him.

“Hm, you want some of this?”

The Maiden’s teasing voice is down to a whisper, her breath tickling his ear and he hisses. “What do you think?”

She smiles, pulling away much to his frustration. “You know what you must do then…”

He definitely does. “Please...”

A giggle leaves her mouth. “Please what?”

By now, he can’t take it anymore, squirming against his bonds. “Please. Have me. I beg of you.”

The next thing he knows, he feels her lips on his. “Good boy.”

That was all she needed to finally lower her hips. Lucian groaned as his erection pressed past her slit and he could feel himself entering her. He watched entranced as she guided herself down his thick shaft, moaning softly. He could feel her womanhood stretch around him, making for a deliciously snug fit and he knew he’d have to hold still just to last a little longer.

When she moves ever so slightly, he jerks and she chuckles. “Is this what you want?”

He lets out a frustrated grunt, practically gnashing his teeth. He can feel her all around him now, the slightest of movements sending shockwaves up his spine. Now all he wants is for her to move, to cast him into glorious oblivion. He wants her to take him, long and hard, and he can no longer bear to mince words about it.

“I want you to make yourself come on my dick…”

His girlfriend smirks. He watches how she leans back a little, allowing him for the most wonderful view. Then she starts to move, slow at first, and he can feel her warmth sheet stretch ever so slightly around his girth. As she adjusts to having him inside her, she soon grows a little bolder and settles into a steady pace, her small breasts swaying with every roll of her hips. 

Lucian remains frozen, numb with pleasure and the glorious sight of her working herself over his manhood. He doesn’t dare move; knowing her, she’d withdraw from him just to spite him. Were he not tied, he would grab hold of her then and there and rut her until they were both beyond conscious thought. Instead, in his tied up state, all he can do is lie back and take it and it’s heaven and hell all at the same time. 

Circe clearly appreciates his cooperation. Lewd sounds spilling from her mouth, she gyrates against him, his hard length buried deep inside her. He can feel her inner walls grip him without mercy, as her hands slide down his chest with the nails teasing the skin. Teeth clamp down around one of his nipples ever so softly and the faint hint of pain only makes the pleasure so much greater.

All he can do is simply lay back, watch. He definitely watches. He can’t tear his eyes away from her bouncing breasts, the way her lithe muscles flex and the increasingly flushed skin. Her breath is coming out in gasps, her facial expressions obscured by her long raven hair. Every bit of her body exudes pure pleasure and it’s one damn fine show to watch. 

She leans back for a moment, running her hands over her breasts before sliding them down over her stomach. Using his body and her own thighs and calves for support, he watches how her hands move to that glistening little pearl between her legs. Circe toys with it, whimpering softly as she pushes down on him relentlessly, and he can feel her walls tug at his erection, the feeling so good it almost hurts.

A primal force causes him to struggle against his binds. It’s amazing agony to watch and feel her masturbate as she rides him, unable to touch her himself. It’s harder to bear than he wants to admit and he wants nothing more than to taste her as she works herself towards climax. 

It’s then he realizes that despite being bound rather tightly, he can still move his head somewhat. That little bit of knowledge jolts him into action and as she leans forward a little, he makes his move. A shocked gasp leaves her mouth as his lips close around a nipple, but at this point, she’s too caught up in lust to even think of pulling back. It was exactly what he was counting on and he contents himself sucking at her breast as she rolls her hips, moving up and down his pulsing member.

His mind descends into a lustful haze as she starts bucking against him more frantically. As he tugs and licks at her nipples, he can feel how he’s thrust in all the way to the hilt, over and over until there’s nothing but searing friction. He can sense how her quivering depths throb and clench around him, intensely and irregularly. He can sense his manhood quivering inside her and all he can do to hold off was to simply focus on pleasing her and bringing her to completion.

Lucian can see how Circe’s head starts lolling, moving as if in trance. She rhythmically strokes her clit, taking him in all the way as her moans slowly turn to wails. She pushes her chest into his face, urging him to keep up the attention. He obliges and when she changes her angle a little, causing him to stimulate that inner spot that always brings her over the edge.

Her hot sheath contracts violently as orgasm overtakes her. Her body shudders, her mouth silently forming the syllables of his name. She lies against him, barely moving, sweaty and breathing rapidly as she gives herself to pleasure, her hips twitching ever so slightly as she’s in the throes of her mind-numbing peak.

It only takes seconds for him to follow, his vision going white and ecstasy exploring inside him. He doesn’t bother to bite back the cries of her name, futilely attempting to buck against her as his seed comes out in swift, jutting bursts. Her still pulsing womanhood is milking him for all he has and right now, he can’t do anything but ride the wave to its blissful end. 

He would surely collapse, was he not already on the chair. He lies back against the soft fabric, trying to get a hold of his breathing again and simply waiting for the last remnants of his orgasm to pass. Once his sight stops being blurry, he looks over to the Maiden in Black. 

His girlfriend lies on top of him, limp like a ragdoll. He can feel her heart hammering in her chest, her body glazed with sweat. He’s just about to ask her if she’s alright, when she looks up and gives him a tired smile.

“Did you enjoy it too, baby?”

Glad to see her respond, he smiles back. “When do I not enjoy it? You were amazing.”

She leans in for another kiss and he happily reciprocates. While Lucian adores it when she is dominant, he enjoys the tender moments between them too. He lets out a disappointed moan when she finally pulls back. 

“I should really get these ropes off. Wouldn’t want your muscles to get cramped and sore. Oh, and the ring.”

He laughs. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Circe gets up, letting him slip out of her and standing on somewhat wobbly legs. He patiently waits as she takes the cock ring off his flagging member, then undoes the knots of the ropes. Soon, he can move his legs and arms again and he reaches out to her. She obliges and he pulls her against him once more, having her warm body curled up against his chest. 

The two of them lie there for a while, enjoying some post-coital bonding. He runs his fingers over her body, delighting in how soft and smooth she feels. He’s happy to have her and at this moment, he couldn’t possibly be any more content. At least, until a rumble in both their stomachs interrupts the moment. 

They both snicker and the Maiden in Black sits up. He can tell she’s still fatigued and frankly, he isn’t much in the mood to cook himself. Still, modern life has easy solutions for that.

“Get pajamas and order takeout?”

Instantly, she perks up with a smile. “Best idea you had this night.”

The two of them finally slip off the chair, heading to the bedroom. She reaches for her nightwear and throws him his. It feels wonderful to slip into the comfortable clothes and he can’t help but take in the last glimpses of his girlfriend’s naked form as she gets into hers. He then takes his phone of the nightstand and heads to the couch.

As he looks through his contacts, Circe joins him. She once again huddles against him, warm and inviting. Lucian looks down at her, smiling. 

“Pizza? The usual?”

She nods, pressing a kiss on his chest. “Pizza sounds great.”


End file.
